The Future Is Not Set In Stone: The Prequel
by Angel Dust Fury
Summary: Formally Comfort In The Astronomy Tower. So just how did all our couples come together? HPSS NLDM HGLL KSRL DTSF. Please read The Future Is Not Set In Stone for a better understanding.
1. Comfort In The Astronomy Tower

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Warning:** This story contains brief het sex (not with Harry or Severus) and pre-slash.

**Author's Note:** I really like Dean so I gave him a little role here. In most stories I read he's either just there, has one line, or he and the rest of the Gryffindor boys betrayed Harry.

**Readers of The Future Is Not Set In Stone**: Remember that Brian returned the past as it should be with the time turner and stopped himself from returning to the past. So basically Brian erased everything that happened with between Harry, Severus, and himself. So this one-shot is what actually happened between Severus and Harry without him being involved.

**Comfort In The Astronomy Tower**

Harry ran as fast as his legs would take him. He didn't know where he was going; all he knew that he had to get out of the Gryffindor Tower. Finally he couldn't run any longer and stopped by the Astronomy Tower. He walked up the steps slowly until he finally reached the top. At the moment he didn't know whether to cry or scream at the top of his lungs. He sat on the ground and looked back on the scene that shattered his heart.

_Harry jogged back to the Gryffindor tower after a long Quidditch practice. He didn't even bother to shower. His girlfriend Ginny is sick and he wanted to get back to her as soon as possible. He finally made it to the portrait and gave the password. He swept through the common room not seeing Hermione who was trying to get his attention and flew up the stairs to his dorm. He walked in the dorm to see his curtains around his bed. He also detected a silence charm on them. Poor thing must be sleeping, he thought. He slowly peeked opened the curtains and saw a scene that made his blood run cold. _

_There was Ginny naked on top of some guy thrusting herself on his cock with her head thrown back in pleasure. The guy in question had his hand on his hips obviously enjoying "the ride". Their enjoyment was disturbed when the curtains flew open. They both turned around to looked at Harry's tear stained face. Shaking off her shock, Ginny got off of the guy and put on her robe. _

_"Harry, I-"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"_

_They look to see a red face Hermione Granger at the door. She stumped her way over to the group and stood by Harry. _

_"Hermione" Ginny started._

_The next thing she knew she was on the floor holding her face with Hermione standing over her. Harry, still reeling of what he saw or Hermione swearing did nothing._

_"How could you Ginny?! How could you?!" "And you!" pointing to the boy. "You should be ashamed of yourself. I know who your girlfriend is. I have Ancient Runes with her. She brags about you constantly how such a good guy you are to her. And this is the thanks she get! You will tell her or I will. NOW GET OUT!" _

_Fearing the wrath of Hermione he grabbed his clothes and got the hell out. Hermione turned her attention back on Ginny who have finally got off the floor. She was about to lay another round of screams on Ginny but Harry's voice stopped her._

_"How could you Ginny? What did I ever do to you for you to betray me like this? I've been good to you, haven't I? What did I do for you to run into the arms of another guy? Answer me." _

_Ginny stared at him._

_"ANSWER ME!" _

_Before she could answer they heard footsteps. Hermione turned around the see Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Most likely coming to see why Hermione was yelling. She never yells! Not even when they've done something stupid! Hermione went over to explain the situation. They look towards Ginny with disgust written all over their faces. _

_"Don't you have a question to answer Ginny?" he asked. _

_"Harry, I"_

_"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION GINNY! I DESERVE IT AFTER SEEING YOU FUCKING SOME GUY!_

_"It just happened Harry." she lied._

_"Oh really! Pretending to be sick and bring some guy into MY BED and fuck him just happened!? I'm not stupid Ginny!" _

_Ginny sat on the bed and folded her arms. _

_"You don't spend any time with me. I got lonely."_

_The five looked incredulously at her. Harry was the first to recover._

_"Ginny, I have classes and so do you. We talk at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We go out on dates at Hogsmede on the weekends. We study together in the evenings. What the hell are you talking about we do not spend any time together?_

_Ginny said nothing. _

_"He's was not the only one wasn't he Ginny?" a uncommonly cold voice of Dean asked. _

_"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione. _

_Dean looked at Seamus then at Hermione. " A few days ago Seamus and I were walking back to the Tower and Colin Creevy stopped us along the way. Even though he's out of the Harrycraze he still cared for Harry and he told us that... He looked at Harry briefly. That he's been seeing Ginny go into the Room of Requirement with various boys."_

_Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply_

_"THAT'S A LIE!!" roared Ginny._

_Dean stumped his way towards Ginny. "It is not a lie and you know it! Do you think that those hickeys go unnoticed whenever Harry was gone on some mission to defeat Voldemort. Think again bitch! _

_Ginny stood up and stood face to face with Dean. "It's none of your business what I do you faggot!" she whispered_

_Seamus and Neville pulled Dean back before he could strike the red head bitch. And sat him on the bed across from Harry's. _

_"How many?" Harry asked._

_"Harry." she touched his shoulder but he pulled away from her touch._

_"How many?" he asked. again._

_"They meant nothing."_

_"HOW MANY?" _

_"Yes Ginny dear how many?" Hermione asked sitting down beside Dean._

_Ginny stayed silent. _

_Ten? she asked._

_Ginny looked down._

_" Twenty?" Dean growled. _

_"Thirty-five?" Seamus asked. _

_Silence._

_"Do we hear fifty?" Neville asked._

_Silence._

_The color drained from Harry's face. _

_"You slept with over fifty people? I didn't know it was even that many boys at Hogwarts unless she's been starting on the first years." Hermione said. _

_"Or she started with the skirts." Seamus commented. _

_"Harry let me explain!" _

_Harry backed up. "Stay the hell away from me!" _

_"Hey what's going on?" Ron asked stepping in the room. _

_Dean sighed. "Oh nothing Ron, just your sister is a two knut whore." _

_"Dean!" Seamus scolded. _

_Ron's jaw dropped and looked to Hermione and Harry; who in surprise to him said nothing. _

_"Harry do something! She's your girlfriend!" Ron cried._

_Harry stood silent and had his eyes towards the floor._

_"Harry just saw his girlfriend fucking some guy. I have no doubt that Harry would disagree with me." _

_"You take that back you bastard!" he said walking over to Dean. _

_"I will not." he said standing up. _

_"The only reason you felt this way is because she chose Harry over your arse!" _

_Dean laughed. "Did she tell you that? No no no, the reason is that one look at her naked body and I realize that I was gay in a heartbeat." Before he knew it, Ron punched him in the face. _

_"Ron!" Hermione cried and ran over to her boyfriend trying to push him away from Dean. Next thing anyone knew Ron was sporting a bloody nose from Dean. _

_"You bastard!" Ginny cried and slapped Dean across the face. _

_Seamus pushed Ginny away from him. "You stay the hell away from him you slut!" _

_By this time many Gryffindors were crowding in the room to see what's going on. They didn't pay attention to Harry who fell to his knees breathing uneasy. What he had witness today finally catching up to him. He vaguely Hermione standing over him calling his name. He vaguely remembers pushing her out the way and racing out the door. _

By the time Harry finished replaying the memory in his head, his tears were blurring his sight. He didn't hear the footsteps that were slowly coming towards him.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing out here?"

That voice only belonged to someone and someone only.

"Snape." he simply said.

"_Professor_ Snape Potter. " he growled. " Ten points from Gryffindor, now get back to the dormitories before I take more points and add a detention."

Harry stood up and face the professor with unshed tears. Snape's face soften for a fraction then got back to it's "I don't give a damn" look. Harry walked from the professor but a hand on his arm stopped him and pulled him back.

"I'm in a slightly good mood tonight Potter so humor me, what's with the tears?"

"None of your damn business, _professor_! "

Snape sneered at him and turn around to leave the Tower.

"She cheated on me." That stopped Snape in his tracks. He turned around to Harry.

"I came back from Quidditch practice and went upstairs to check on her. She had a silence charm on the bed so I assumed she was asleep. I peaked through the curtain and saw...I saw..." Harry put his hands in front of his face and cried. Unfamilar arms hugged him and put his head to his shoulder and start to rock him slightly. _Snape's comforting me? I guess he is in a slightly good mood. _

"Keep going."

Harry sighed. "She was...you know...and all of a sudden Mione came into the room and gave a preview of her wrath to Ginny and the guy who she scared away. By this time Dean, Seamus, and Neville came in and they found out what happened from Mione what happened. Ginny kept making excuses on what she did until I asked on how many." He held Snape tighter.

"And?"

" "

"Harry?"

"Over fifty people."

Snape stopped rocking them.

"That's not possible. There are about a little under 140 students at this school. Are you telling me that she slept with almost half of that amount. She couldn't have unless..."

"She's been sleeping with some of the younger students."

Snape felt sick to his stomach.

"What else happened?" he asked.

" Ron walks in and asked what's going on. And Dean..."

Snape hears a muffled laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Well in response to Ron's question, Dean says " oh nothing Ron, just your sister is a two knut whore."

"Five points to Gryffindor."

Harry stopped moving and looked into Snape's face.

"It may be little but I do have a sense of humor. Now what happened next."

Harry laid his head back on Snape's shoulder and began to move. " Ron gave Dean what is probably now a black eye. Dean gave Ron a bloody nose. Ginny slapped Dean. Seamus pushed Ginny. Then I got the hell out of there. I couldn't take it anymore."

"I see."

Harry released Snape and stood back. " I should go back and check on the guys. No doubt there were more injuries then just a black eye and a bloody nose." Snape nodded. And before before Harry knew it, his lips were on Snape's. He steppd back quickly and briefly covered his mouth.

"I'm so so sorry! I-"

Before he could get another word out Snape snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him into a long deep kiss. Their tongues dueled until Harry's came out as the victor. When they ran out of breath they separated gasping for air.

"You graduate in six weeks." Snape..no Severus stated.

Harry looked confused by that. Well..duh! But then he realize what he meant and smiled. He may not date Snape instantly, but he could at least get to know him. Severus took his hand and kissed the back of it.

"Goodnight...Harry."

"Goodnight." he said and walked out of the Astronomy Tower and walked to his Tower. In the common room he found Ron on the couch by himself with a bruise cheek and his arm in a sling. _Madam Pomfrey must have healed his nose._ He quietly walked up to his dorm and into a scene that startled him.

Dean was lying in his own bed with not one but two ice packs on his eyes and sporting what looks like a broken wrist and a bruised cheek. Seamus who was holding the icepacks had a scratch on his cheek and some bruises on his arms. Neville was in his bed but Hermione was holding an icepack to his head. Hermione was the first to notice him in the room and ran over to him.

"Harry! Are you alright? You ran out of the room so fast and-"

"I'm fine Hermione."

"You sure Har?"

"Yeah Neville. I'm alright. What happened to Ginny?

He was surprised by the loud laughter that was coming for Dean's mouth. Seamus hit his boyfriend lightly to shut him up.

"Ginny...she...the girls..." was all he could get out before his laughter took over. Seamus slapped the icepacks back on his eyes to shut him up. It only made it worse.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The girls that came to our dorm when the fighting broke out knew that Ginny was sleeping with their boyfriends; so they decided to take matters into their own hands and...yeah it was pretty bad. Madam Pomfrey said it could be weeks before she leaves the infirmary."

Harry's jaw dropped. He was surprised that not only Ginny was nearly beaten to a pulp but he didn't feel any sympathy for her.

"You should have heard McGonagall Harry. Seamus said " You are Gryffindors, you are suppose to be loyal and truthful to one another and blah blah blah" The others laughed.

"So why haven't you guys went to see Madam Pomfrey?"

The three boys boys looked around looked around...well except Dean who couldn't see a damn thing at the moment. Neville cleared his throat.

"Well Harry we decided to keep our bumps and bruises in your honor."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

Dean sat up in bed. "Because we all got into a fight with Ron over your honor."

"No you got into a fight with Ron because you insulted Ginny and he punched you for it."

"Thus defending your honor." Neville said.

"If you want to call it that."

Dean grabbed a pillow and threw it at Harry landing dead in his face.

"Did I get him?"

"Yep straight in the face."

Harry grabbed the pillow and threw it at Seamus. Neville through his at Hermione who retorted and threw one back at Neville. Thus the great pillow fight began.

He may not be a Seer but Harry knew that these guys will be apart of his life until his last breath. Especially a snarky professor.

OoOoOoOoO

**Author's Note: **This is part one of the prequel to The Future Is Not Set In Stone. I havent decided how many there will be.

Part 2: **Betrayal of the Worst Kind****: **What did Ron do to cause the break up the Golden Trio? Will be placed in the Ron/Hermione category


	2. Betrayal of the Worst Kind

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

**Chapter 2: Betrayal Of The Worst Kind**

"Harry James Potter!"

The applause was heard around the Quidditch pitch as Harry Potter walked to the platform to receive his diploma.

He heard a muttered _Sonorus_ and the booming voice of the Minister of Magic.

"On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt hereby give Harry James Potter, The Order of Merlin First Class."

The applause was thunderous as Harry shook the Minister's hand and received his plaque. He walked to greet each of his teachers as Albus Dumbledore called out the rest of the names. Finally he got down the the last person in line: Severus Snape.

"Mr. Potter." he said with a nod.

Harry returned the nod. "Professor Snape." and held out his hand. Severus shook it with a smirk on his face.

In those six weeks Harry learned a lot about Severus. He would sometimes sneak out of the dorms to see him and even stay the night. But other than cuddling and a few make out sessions nothing happened. He wasn't ready for that step and Severus understood completely.

Harry wasn't ready to call it love yet but it was close...very close.

"Congratulations Class of 1998!"

The Hogwarts graduates cheered as they threw their hats in the air. Harry ran and jumped into Hermione's arms, she stumbled but did not fall as she held Harry tightly. He saw the dark look Ron gave him but he didn't care. He was happy.

Ever since the incident in the dorms the Gryffindors ignored Ron. All except Hermione, who was still his girlfriend. People would ask her why and even though Hermione is the brightest witch of her time, she had no answer.

"Can you fucking believe it?" Harry screamed.

Hermione laughed. " For a time I thought I would never see this day come."

Before Harry could answer he was ambushed by Dean who threw him over his shoulder spinning him around while Seamus enclosed Hermione in a hug. Ron's expression grew darker and he left the happy Gryffindors to be with his family.

"Dean you're making me dizzy!"

Dean laughed and put him down.

"So when is the party Harry?" Seamus asked releasing Hermione.

"In a few hours. Everything is all set up."

Seamus smiled. "Sweet. Dean we should go pick our room before all the good ones are gone." he said to his boyfriend.

Harry had decided if he was going to live at Grimmauld's Place for the summer, he might as well get a few occupants. So a few weeks before graduation he asked Dean, Seamus, and Neville to move in with him. They were ecstatic.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Very well. Can we at least get rid of these robes first. They're itchy." he said taking them off showing is white t-shirt and jeans.

"Very well. Now let's go back and get our things so we can catch the early train." Seamus said and he and Dean walked back to Hogwarts.

"Well, Hermione started, I should talk to Ron." she said looking back at him cautiously.

Before she could take a step Harry stopped her.

"Hermione-"

Hermione put her hand up.

"I can take care of myself Harry and I love him. See you at the party." she said softly.

Harry nodded and kissed her hand and watched as she walked to Ron and his family. He narrowed his eyes at him as he put an arm around Hermione's waist possessively and walked away.

He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**OoOoOoO**

Hours later he was sitting at Grimmauld's Place await his former classmates' arrival. Dean and Seamus was here and were already putting their bed into good use. Neville was still unpacking and Remus was in the library.

He heard a knock on the door and looked at the time. He knew most people were still clearing out of the dorms so he pulled out his wand. He opened the door and there stood Severus Snape, wearing muggle clothes.

"Severus? Aren't you a little early." he said returning his wand back in his pocket.

Severus shrugged his shoulders and walked in.

"You're looking nice." Harry said looking him up and down.

Severus smirked. "Why thank you Mr. Potter, you don't look bad yourself."

Harry laughed. "Back to last names are you."

Before he could respond, Dean and Seamus came down the stairs with their hair in every direction.

"Hey Har-" but Seamus stopped when he saw his former professor.

"Gentlemen." he nodded to them.

"Professor." they said in unison.

"Having fun?" he smirked.

They boys sputtered and Severus laughed as they blush and ran back upstairs.

**OoOoOoO**

Hours later the party was in full swing and there was no one in the room that Harry has not danced with. Including Draco Malfoy.

While he was slow dancing with Severus he couldn't help but wonder what was taking Hermione so long. He knew the party was most likely going to last until the wee hours of the morning but it was after 9 pm and the part started around 5 pm.

"Something on your mind Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry sighed. "I thought Hermione was suppose to have came by now. Usually she's the first one at everything. I'm getting worried."

"I'm sure Ms. Granger will be along quickly. She probably arguing with Mr. Weasley...as usual."

Harry nodded but that still didn't help ease his worry.

It wasn't until midnight when Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into Grimmauld's Place. His face filled with concern.

"Something is wrong." Harry said standing up.

" Where's Hermione?" Dean asked.

Harry's face filled with dread as he realized what could be wrong. Kingsley nodded his head to the library and left. Harry and his friends followed. When they entered the library, Harry didn't waste anytime.

"Where is she?"

"St. Mungos."

"What happened to her?" Severus asked.

Kingsley closed his eyes briefly.

"She's been attacked."

Harry couldn't get to the floo fast enough as he, Severus, Dean, Seamus, Remus, and Kingsley made their way to St. Mungos.

**OoOoOoO**

"Where is Hermione Granger?" Harry demanded from the nurse. At seeing the Boy Who Lived she sputtered the directions to the room. When Harry opened the door he nearly fainted.

Every part of Hermione's face was black and blue. Her right arm and both of her legs were in a cast. They couldn't get to her bedside fast enough.

"Who did this?" Severus hissed.

Kingsley took a deep breath. "Ron Weasley."

There were sharp intakes of breath followed by a growl from Remus. Harry sobbed in his hands.

"I knew something was going to happen. I felt it. In the pit of my stomach I felt it."

Dean threw a chair against the wall breaking it and stormed out the room. Remus and Seamus followed to calm him down.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"He's in interrogation."

Harry looked at him incredulously. "So he admitted it?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Hermione told the nurses before she passed out who alerted the Aurors. "

" I want that bastard to have the Dementor's Kiss." he hissed.

Kingsley sighed. " We cannot do that Harry. Since it's his first offense he would carry a max of 5 years in Azkaban."

Harry's jaw dropped. "And that's it?" he asked.

"His wand will also be snapped and if he were to ever go near her again he would be back in Azkaban."

"That's not enough." Harry roared waking up Hermione.

"Harry?" she said groggy.

He looked down at her, eyes watery again. "Hey."

"I'm so sorry."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare apologize."

Kingsley stood up. "Ms. Granger, do you feel like talking to the Aurors?"

She looked at Kingsley and nodded.

"Very well. I'll return soon with them." And with that he left the room.

"How are you feeling Ms. Granger?" Severus asked softly.

"Like I've been hit by a lorry."

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes. "He's going to pay Hermoine."

But Hermione shook her head. "I know the laws Harry and he may barely serve 3 years and he'll get out on good behavior. And he can easily get an unregistered wand."

"And when he gets out-"

" You will do nothing Harry Potter! If you do something stupid Kingsley will have no choice but to send you to Azkaban. "

"Hermione-"

"No! And that's final."

Kingsley came back in the room along with two Aurors. One blond and one brunette.

"Ms. Granger, this is Auror Ryan." indicating the blond man. "And this is Auror Luig." he said pointing his hand towards the brunette.

"Ms. Granger, are you sure you want to do this now?" Auror Ryan said concerned.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I just want to get this over with."

Dean, Seamus, and Remus came back into the room. Dean was still fuming but his eyes soften when he saw Hermione was awake.

"Hi boys." she said softly.

Not wanting to injure her more they gave her a kiss on the forehead and squeezed her hand.

"Are you ready to start Ms. Granger?" Auror Luig asked taking out a quill and parchment.

Hermione sighed. "Yes sir. It was after the graduation I went to Ron's house before Harry's party. Instantly after we got there he started to accuse me of sleeping with Harry. I told him that he is like brother to me and there's nothing going on. Then he started to call Seamus a fag and that he should rot in hell and Harry a coward who should have never been born. He probably would have called Harry worse but only a few of us knew of his relationship with Professor Snape. Then what I said next was a mistake."

They all look at her in confusion.

"I asked him if he felt that way about homosexuality, how would he feel about bisexuality."

It took the group awhile before it clicked into place.

"Hermoine, are you tell us-"

"Yes Harry I am. That's when he flipped and jumped me. I didn't have time to defend myself. He kept calling me disgusting little slut among other things I shan't repeat. After he was done, he left the room and I dragged myself down the stairs. By the grace of God I apparated to . A nurse who was on desk duty tended to me. I wasn't sure how bad my condition was so I told her who did this to me before I blacked out."

Her story was met with silence.

"We're going to make sure that bastard pays for his crime Ms. Granger . " Auror Ryan said blue eyes blazing. Kingsley remembered Ryan telling his fellow Aurors about his older sister he admired was a lesbian.

"Is there anything you like to add Miss Granger?" Auror Luig asked.

Hermione shook her head.

The Aurors nodded. "Then it's best that we leave you with your visitors. Get well Miss Granger." said Auror Ryan. Both of the Aurors left quickly.

Kingsley cleared his throat. " I'm going to sit in on the investigation. I'll keep you posted." After giving Hermione a squeeze of the hand, he left.

"Well, we should to break up the party. I'll be back in a few hours." Harry said giving her a kiss on the head.

"Harry you don't have to stay with me."

"I am staying with you and that is final." He said as a small smile creeping on his face. Hermione could be so stubborn.

Perhaps it was the cause of the events today but Hermione didn't argue.

After saying their goodbyes the group left the room except for Remus who decided to stay with her until Harry returned.

**OoOoOoO**

When they returned the party was still in full swing. Harry saw Draco and Neville snuggling in a corner, but he couldn't be happy for them right now. He turned off the music to get everyone's attention. Seeing Harry's concerned face the partygoers became quiet.

"Um..everyone I have some bad news." Harry announced.

"Does it have to do with Hermione's absence?" Neville asked concerned.

Severus raised an eyebrow. _Maybe he's not so stupid after all. _

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, she's okay isn't she?" Draco asked. After his father's death, Draco decided to get to know the Gryffindor trio though only two-thirds were willing. Though they still fought, but Draco managed to form a friendship with the muggleborn much to Ron's annoyance.

"Yeah but..." then Harry stopped.

"What the hell happened?!" Lavender Brown yelled.

Harry took a deep breath. "She was attacked." he said calmly as he could. The guests were so silent all were heard was their breathing.

"It was Weasley wasn't it?" Draco asked body shaking in anger.

Harry silence said it all.

The partygoers went into a uproar. People were trying to get into the floo but was stopped by Severus, Dean, and Seamus. They were no doubt on their way to the Burrow.

It wasn't until Harry told them to stop via _Sonorus_ spell that everyone stood still.

"Ron has already been arrested. After she was attacked Hermione managed to apparate to St. Mungos and tell a nurse who did it."

There was a great sigh of relief across the room.

"She's resting now but you can come visit in the morning." Harry said. "But right now I think it's best that everyone goes home."

They all surprisingly nodded in understanding and began to leave Grimmauld's Place with the exception of Draco, who decided to help clean up. Harry closed the door after the last person left. He leaned against the door and sighed n relief.

"I''m gong to pack our clothes so we can go back to the hospital." Severus said surprising Harry.

"You're staying to?" Harry said as he began to pick up the trash with the rest.

Severus nodded his head. " I know only one person can stay but I think we can pull some strings."

Harry smiled. Maybe it is love after all.

**OoOoOoO**

After cleaning, Harry and Severus returned to St. Mungos. They walked in the room to see Hermione sleeping and Remus was by her bedside reading a book. Sensing their presence, Remus looked up and smiled and put a bookmark to keep his page.

"How is she?" Harry asked sitting in the chair on Hermione's right-hand side.

"She's fine. Went right back to sleep after everyone left."

Harry nodded. "That's good. Has Kingsley come back with any news?" he asked.

Remus shook his head and stood up for Severus to sit down. "Is the party broken up?"

"Yeah, I told them what happened. Let's just say Ron better not be seen in public anytime soon." he said.

"Nor on a full moon." Remus said grinning.

Severus went to the bottom of Hermione's bed and looked at her chart. He sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin she wasn't raped."

"Oh God." Harry muttered. " I didn't even think about that."

Remus collected is coat. "Well, he breathed, I best be on my way." And after giving Harry a hug and saying goodbye to Severus, Remus left for Grimmauld's Place.

"Let's try to get some sleep shall we?" Severus said transfiguring a bed.

Harry nodded and after getting into bed, they fell asleep before their head hit the pillow.

**OoOoOoO**

Severus woke up sensing eyes on his back. He turned around to see Hermione sitting up in bed staring at him.

" Miss Granger." he greeted. She gave him a smile.

"I'll get your nurse." he said and walked out the room.

After Severus left the room, Harry got out of the bed.

"I figured you were awake." Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Well Severus' voice can wake up anyone. " He walked to her bed and sat n a chair beside it.

" So, Harry started, who's the girl?" he asked.

If Hermione was shocked, she hid it quite well.

"You promise you wont laugh at me." she said refusing to meet his eyes.

Harry smiled. "I promise."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Luna Lovegood."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Wow. I can't say I wasn't surprised. But I know Luna. Odd as she might be, she's a great person."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I didn't expect to fall for her, but it just happened. It's like as if I was struck with Cupid's arrow."

Harry moved a piece of her hair out of her face. "Does she know?"

Hermione shook her head.

"You should tell her. She may feel the same way."

Hermione sighed. " Or she could be straight and never speak to me again."

Harry laughed. " I doubt that. This is Luna we're talking about."

The door opened and a healer, along with Severus walked in. He took her vitals and looked over her injuries.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?" the healer asked.

"I'm okay, just really sore."

"Well your arm and leg is mending perfectly and other than the bruises I am attempting to release you but it's up to you."

"No offense but I really do not want to stay here any longer than I have to."

The healer laughed. "Very well, where will you be presiding?"

Hermione opened her mouth but closed it quickly. She couldn't very well tell her parents. They would never let her step into the Wizarding World again.

"With me." Harry said. "She'll be staying with me." And Hermione looked at him with a sigh of relief.

"Alright Mr. Potter. I'll draw up the release forms Miss Granger, you should be able to leave by noon." And with a nod he left the room.

"Thanks Harry, I really don't want to hear my parents complaining."

"No problem. Plus there is plenty of space at Grimmauld." Harry stood up. "I'm going to make some arrangements, I'll return later." With a kiss on her forehead he left the room.

**OoOoOoO**

By the time Harry returned, Hermione and Severus was talking to the healer. Obviously going over what she can and cannot do as what potions she needs to take every certain amount of hours.

After they were done, the healer gave her well wishes and and after greeting Harry he left the room.

"Is everything ready?" Harry asked.

"Just as soon as Professor Snape gets me out of bed I'll be all ready."

Severus rolled his eyes and picked Hermione up bridal style.

" Let's get out of here"

Harry flooed to Grimmauld's Place while Hermione and Severus apparated. When Harry flooed in Severus was already taking Hermione to the spare bedroom.

He moved ahead of them and opened the door for them. Severus laid her down on the king size bed.

"Need anything 'Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm good. Have you spoken to Kingsley?"

"No, but I'll owl him right away. You sure you're alright?"

Hermione thought about it. "Well..a good book would be nice."

Harry smiled. "One good book coming up." Before he could walk out of the room he was stopped by Severus.

"I'll get the book Harry. You owl Kingsley." he smirked. Hermione laughed as he rolled his eyes and they both left the room.

**OoOoOoO**

After Harry sent Hedwig off, he heard someone coming out of the floo. He walked back in the sitting room to see Luna wiping soot off her clothes holding a plant in her arms.

Harry went to hug her. "Here to see Hermione?" he asked.

She nodded smiling holding on to the plant. Her silver eyes wide.

"Is that a Mandrake?" he asked.

"Yes, something may come up and she would have to use it."

Harry stared at her.

"Okay..."

"Can I go up? I have to tell her to sleep on her back with her arms at her side."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"So that the Nucklesnarks wont get her."

Harry looked at her incredulously. "And what do they do?"

"They pinch your skin while you sleep."

Harry just nodded his head. "She's on the 2nd floor, last room to the right."

"Thanks Harry." she said and Harry watched her as she skipped upstairs.

**OoOoOoO**

"Come in!"

The door opened and Luna walked in. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"Hi Hermione. I brought you a Mandrake."

"Um..why?"

Luna smiled. "Because you might need it someday silly."

She nodded her head and her mouth made an "O" shape.

"So how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore. I should be taking my potion soon."

Luna nodded. "That's good. I knew that Ronald Weasley was no good. The Sneatstouts told me"

"Ah." Hermione said.

"Well, I should get going. I'm helping my father with the paper this summer and I need to get back." She stood up and fixed her clothes.

"Take care Hermione. I'll be back tomorrow. " she walked to the door.

_It's now or never. _"Luna!"

Luna turned around.

"I...um.." she stammered.

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me. Like on a date?" She closed her eyes and wait for the rejection.

"Okay. When you get better can we go dancing? I love dancing."

Hermione opened her eyes shocked. _She actually said yes. _

"Sure. Dancing it is."

After saying goodbye Luna left the room. A few minutes later Harry walked in with her potion.

"So what happened with Luna?" he asked as Hermione drank her potion.

"Good. I..asked her out."

Harry eyes widen. "And?"

"Isn't it obvious." she laughed.

"That's fantastic 'Mione." he said and went to hug her.

"By the way, you might think I'm crazy for saying this. But after I get better, I'm thinking about becoming an Auror."

Harry's eyes widen. " An Auror?"

She nodded. "At first I was thinking of just finding a job at the Ministry doing research, but after what happened. It was just an eyeopener. I know you don't think I have what it takes-"

" You killed Bellatrix Lestrange I think you have what it takes. I'll just be worried about you."

Hermione smiled. "I'll be okay. If you were still going to be an Auror, I would be upset as well. Has Kingsley owled you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, he's in a holding cell in Azkaban until his trial starts. He's not sure of the date just yet."

"That's good."

"Well why don't you get some sleep. There are plenty visitors that are coming over soon."

"Bloody brilliant." Hermione muttered.

Harry laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " Sweet dreams Hermione."

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes.

**OoOoOoO**

**Author's Note: **Whew! I've been working on this chapter for a month. I'm glad I could finally get it out.

**Next Chapter:** A few months pass by and just what is Dean hiding?

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
